You Knew the Avatar?
by TheFurball
Summary: Kenna thinks her father is silly, saying that he had traveled around the world with the Avatar, her mother, the greatest earthbender in the world, Uncle Zuko, and Aunt Katara. But what happens when she finds out he isn't lying?
1. Sokka's Story

**You Knew the Avatar?**

"Dad! I thought we were going to visit Aunt Katara!" Kenna screamed at the top of her lungs. She really wanted to get out of the house. _Now_.

"We're going, we're going. Calm down, 'ken. Your mother just needs to get ready. You know how she is," Sokka said, chuckling. Suki walked through the door.

"Well, Katara said we needed to leave now, or else we wouldn't be on time for the feast. So we'd better get going. I heard Toph and Aang were going to be there, too," she said. Kenna was too busy playing with her dolls to realize what they were saying.

"Whoa. Toph? She'd usually ditch these kinds of things at the first second, and go outside to earthbend," said Sokka. Suki laughed softly.

"Sounds like Toph."

After a few minutes, Sokka, Suki, and their only daughter (so far) Kenna were ready to get on the ship. They walked to the port, and left.

"You haven't been paying attention! They arrived an hour ago. Toph's probably thrown at least six hundred rocks at his head by now. Well, that's pretty much normal Toph behavior, but, still!" the Fire Lord shouted. Katara chuckled. Zuko even chuckled at what he had just said. They both heard a knock at the door. Without permission, Sokka barged into the room with Suki and Kenna.

"Sokka! I told you that they were going to _let you in_. Are you deaf?" Suki asked. Sokka smirked.

"HAH! NEW RECORD!" Toph screamed as she ran through the doorway.

"Uh oh… I've already guessed what record you're talking about…," Aang said, leaning on the doorframe. Kenna was so confused. _Who are these people_?

"Good ole Toph, right?" Sokka said while patting Aang on the back. Aang winced.

"Just take the word 'good' and replace it with 'painful'," he said. Sokka agreed, quietly, so Toph wouldn't hear. But she did anyway. Kenna ran and hugged Katara.

"Kenna! It's so nice to see you! You're so big," she said. Kenna grinned. Zuko walked up to her and threw her in the air.

"How's my favorite niece?" he asked. Kenna chuckled.

"I'm your _only_ niece!" she said.

"Ugh. Family moment. Twinkle-toes, I'm dragging you with me to earthbend. Let's get to it," Toph said. She grabbed Aang's collar and dragged him outside.

"Well, I said I was going to help Zuko and Katara with the food, so I'll be helping them. I'll see you in a couple of hours," Suki said. Zuko, Katara, and Suki walked out of the room, and into the kitchen.

"Hm. I guess this would be a good time to tell you a story. It's a good one," Sokka said. Kenna looked confused.

"Now? Mommy probably will ask me to help," she said. Her father chuckled.

"Well, that woman that was just in here, her name is Toph. She's actually the greatest earthbender in the world. Kind of neat, huh?" he said. Kenna looked shocked.

"_What_?! You know the best earthbender in the _world_?!" she shouted, a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah. But that's not even the half of it. Me, Aunt Katara, your mother, and Uncle Zuko actually traveled around the world with-" Sokka was interrupted.

"WAIT! Don't get to the best part! It sounds good," Kenna screamed. Sokka grinned.

"Well. We traveled the world with the Avatar. Quote-on-quote, '_Twinkle Toes_'. As Toph would call him. Yeah," he said. Kenna looked like she was about to faint. She clutched her rag doll so firmly, that Sokka thought she was going to rip it. _The Avatar?_

"W… wha… _what_?!" she shouted, exasperated. Sokka just looked at her to see her reaction.

"He's outside, probably being beaten up. You should go check," Sokka said. Kenna didn't hesitate, and ran outside to see two people in their fighting stances, walking in a circle, facing each other. Kenna hid behind something, and watched. Toph was about to say that she had felt someone, but Katara walked into the scene.

"Toph, don't beat him up. Aang needs a good impression," she said. Aang pumped his fists in the air, and chuckled as if he was bragging.

"Oh come on, Sugar Queen. He's not going to be dirty… maybe just bleeding, but… he's not going to be dirty!" Toph said quickly. Katara smirked.

"Come on. Zuko wants to see you," Katara said while grabbing Aang's hand and walking away.

"Yeah, Twinkle-toes, go do your sissy chores. I hope Sugar Queen doesn't suffocate you with girly stuff," Toph said. Katara turned around while she was walking and stuck her tongue out for a few seconds at Toph. Toph crossed her arms. She turned to where she had felt someone. She sighed with relief. _Good… it's only Kenna._

"Kenna, what are you doing here?" Toph asked. Kenna's jaw dropped. _If she's blind… how can she see…?_

"It's a long story. I can see with my feet." Kenna's jaw dropped even lower. She walked up to Toph and just stared at her for a while.

"Zuko! UGH! The plans are ruined now! Kuei's not coming?!" Katara screamed from far away. Suddenly, Aang popped out from a bush.

"I'd rather bleed than listen to them fight. He he…," he said. Toph turned so she would face him. "And… I'd rather stay in a bush all day instead of talking to officials. Being so important isn't at all what it's cracked up to be." Toph snorted.

"It's _supposed_ to be fun? Hah, yeah. Okay. You better get back to Sugar Queen before she explodes." Aang nodded, and jumped out of the bush using his airbending. He headed towards the kitchen at the other side of the house.

"Hey, Toph, how old are you?" Kenna asked. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Sixteen. Just turned. The '_Oh Mighty Avatar_' turned sixteen a couple of months ago. It was the anniversary of the defeat of the Firelord around that time," she said. Kenna looked really confused.

"Defeat of the Firelord?" Kenna asked. Toph sighed.

"Sokka hasn't even told you the story yet? Figures. Well, Aang, the airbending sissy over there, took down the Firelord a couple of years ago. You've heard of the one-hundred year war, right?" Kenna nodded. "Well, by defeating the Firelord, he ended it. He's the Avatar, you know." All of the sudden, both of them heard fireblasts being shot.

"I am SICK of hosting parties! This is madness!" the Firelord shouted. (_A/N: I really had the need to write, "THIS, IS, SPARTA!"_) He accidentally shot a fireball in Aang's way, but he ducked, thankfully. When he stood up, he looked back at where it was shot, and turned to Zuko with a confused look.

"Hey. Nice reflexes," Zuko said. Aang shrugged. Toph wanted to break down laughing for some reason.

"Eh, I'm used to it. I need to duck from Appa's sneezes," Aang said. Zuko chuckled. Toph heard this, and sent a boulder coming straight towards Aang. He walked to the side, and the boulder crashed into the ground.

"How did you just move out of the way?! It was going lightning speed!" Toph said. Aang thought for a moment.

"Hm… I was taught," he said. Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Taught by who? The Spirits?" she said, mockingly.

"Eh, someone I knew. But anyway, Zuko, you should… get back to Katara before she…," Aang's voice trailed off. Zuko got the message, and ran away.

"Why do they all keep coming here and bugging us? Zuko's got some anger issues, I understand that, but, still!" Toph said. Both of them were relieved, just because no one was coming in to annoy them about a problem. Kenna walked in between them.

"Maybe it's because you're the greatest earthbender in the world, and you're the Avatar."


	2. The Feast

**The Feast**

"Oh, no. By the looks of those officials, our prank won't work. They've got all of those serious expressions," Toph said. Kenna, Aang, and Toph were standing behind the doorframe that led into the formal dining area.

"Well, here's the plan. I earthbend those buckets up on the ceiling full of jelly. You guys just need to keep your mouths shut from laughing, or we're all caught. Got it?" Aang nodded. Kenna looked doubtful.

"Just try your best to not laugh. And if that plan doesn't work, I'll just cover your mouth. Don't worry, I've been through this. The sissy over here has ruined about half of my pranks," Toph added. Aang narrowed his eyes at her. Toph didn't care.

"On the count of three." They all looked at each other, and back at Toph.

"One… two… three," she said, trying not to scream it. Toph raised her hands, and the buckets turned upside down. Lots of jelly landed on the officials. Kenna was about to laugh, but Toph covered Kenna's mouth. All of the officials looked extremely angry.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" one of the young ones asked. "You can't be serious!"

All three of the pranksters tiptoed far away from the door, and fell on the ground, hysterical. Kuei was the only official that was jelly-covered who was laughing. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"AHAHA! The best one was the short guy! His face was turning red with anger!" Kenna managed to say through laughs. They all stood up.

"Okay, well, we'd better get out of this room, or we're dead. And Katara will complain about the, '_Ooh, the Avatar needs a good impression_' thing. Let's go," Toph said, and they all ran out.

Sokka was at the end of the hallway where they were running. All of them immediately stopped and turned there heads to look at him with a cowardly look. They all thought they were in trouble.

"Hey guys. Up to any… _trouble_, I suppose?" Sokka asked. Kenna gulped. "That was hilarious!"

Sokka started laughing, and so did everyone else. What a laughing-filled day!

"What are you guys doing? And anyway, all of the officials are covered in… _jelly_!" Katara called from the end of the hallway. Everyone turned around and looked guilty.

"We were just… um… laughing… at a… joke Sokka made!" Aang said, nervously. Katara narrowed her eyes at him.

"So you're telling me that none of you are up to the jelly-prank?" she asked. All of them nodded quickly.

"Anyway, Sokka, Piandao is here. Why don't you go say hi? Oh, and, Aang, Bumi is here. He just arrived. Too bad he missed the jelly," Katara said, mockingly. Aang rolled his eyes, and started to walk away. Toph and Kenna followed. They walked out to see Bumi in the dining area, and many other officials, like Piandao.

"Hey Bumi," Aang said. "Long time no see." Bumi snorted, as usual.

"The Firelord is still questioning me taking back Omashu in about eight minutes," he said, and chuckled. Actually, not even chuckled. More like snorted about twenty times with muffled laughs.

"Zuko? He's probably just jealous," Aang said. "Still running the… _mail system_?"

"Actually, yes. I've… '_ran the mail system_' today. How about the great Toph Bei Fong? What's been happening lately?" Bumi asked.

"I can't wait until all of these officials get _out of here_. Ugh," Toph said. Everyone laughed.

"And who is this little lady right here?" Bumi said, looking at Kenna.

"Sokka's daughter," Aang said. Kenna smiled.

"Well, it looks like I need to talk to some people, and then the feast is on. So, I hope you guys have fun!" Bumi said.

"Fun? More like bored out of my mind, fun. Should we do another prank?" Toph said, whispering the last part in Aang's ear. He shook his head.

"The other one's already caused enough trouble already. We should just try to act normal now," Aang said. Toph sighed reluctantly, and agreed. But she wasn't so happy with him. _Was he trying to make today _that _boring? _Kenna ran to Sokka, asking him something.

"Well, I'm bored. What're we supposed to do now?" Toph grumbled.

"We're going to eat soon, so you should just… eh, I don't know. Go annoy Sokka, I guess?" Aang said, chuckling. Toph narrowed her eyes at him, and walked away. Aang looked confused.

"Toph, I was sarcastic!" he called out to Toph. She didn't turn around, or stop walking. He shrugged to himself. _What did I say?_

"Okay, everybody! The food is ready!" Zuko called out. Every seat was reserved for someone, and the Firelord was at one end of the table, and Aang was on the other end. He rolled his eyes. He'd be better off sitting next to Toph. Aang was annoyed, but he sat down at the end of the table, anyway. Zuko noticed how reluctant he was.

"Okay, Firelord Zuko, what affairs should we discuss first?" an admiral asked. He was admiral Lako, and very admired in the Fire Nation.

"Well, we should be discussing about the rivalries that are in the Fire Nation. We need to think of a way to stop them," Zuko said. Toph looked at Aang, and stuck her tongue out at him. She knew this was going to lead up to his help. Aang smirked, and rested his head on the back of the chair.

"Well, I could send my soldiers around town, and we could make laws about this. The people who do not follow the soldiers' orders and break the laws will be sent to prison. Does that sound fair?" Admiral Lako asked. Zuko nodded.

"We can start eating, and discuss more affairs later. And we'll make the plans about your army, Admiral Lako. Dig in!" he said. Aang wasn't hungry, and neither was Toph. Both of them had no idea where Kenna went. Sokka must've put her somewhere. Toph raised her hand, like she was asking a question in school.

"Yes, Miss Bei Fong?" Admiral Lako asked.

"Is this gathering just to improve the Fire Nation? Because there are some damned things wrong with the Earth Kingdom," she said. Aang slapped his forehead.

"Eh… well… what do you have in mind?" Lako asked. Toph had an evil-looking smile.

"Well, what about the Dai Lee? They're corrupting the whole entire upper-kingdom. Surely you've heard this?" she said. Admiral Lako gulped.

"Well, I'm sure the Avatar can help you with this problem?" he asked, looking at Aang with a '_please-help-me_' look. Aang nodded. Toph pouted. A messenger walked in with a sorrowful look.

"Firelord Zuko, there's some… horrible news…," he said. Zuko looked confused, while the messenger handed him the scroll. He opened it up, and read for a few moments before gasping.

"Oh no…," he said. Everyone looked nervous.

"What is it?" Aang asked. It was the first thing he had said at the table all evening.

"Father has escaped prison. With Azula."


End file.
